


Son las cinco de la mañana

by Liarian



Series: Escala de Kinsey [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian





	Son las cinco de la mañana

Son las cinco de la mañana y tras la ventana las luces de las farolas le dan un aire tétrico a la noche. Según Nat, hace horas que han vuelto de su misión en algún país africano (hace tiempo que perdió sus credenciales para tener acceso a información sensible así que sólo puede suponer que está relacionado con Wakanda).  
No sabe porque aún le sorprende la total ausencia de Bucky. El mensaje es claro. Suspirando se encierra en el cuarto de baño y mata los últimos resquicios de otra mala noche con el agua helada.  
Son las cinco de la mañana, así que va a salir a correr como todos los días a las cinco de la mañana. Sus bambas están perfectamente alineadas con el resto de su calzado en el zapatero del recibidor. No es la primera vez que aferrarse a sus hábitos lo ayuda a seguir adelante. No recuerda haberlas dejado allí pero últimamente demasiada parte de su vida parece funcionar en modo automático.  
Con Marvin Gaye en _repeat_ sale de casa ya en paso de marcha y baja las escaleras sin prestar demasiada atención. Al menos hay que reconocerle a Sam que fue una buena recomendación. Buck a veces también lo escucha aunque su honor no le permita reconocerlo. Aún no tiene claro si esos dos se llevan bien o mal aunque no se puede decir que últimamente Sam sea el mayor fan…  
–Buck– Steve se queda paralizado antes de arrancarse los auriculares de los oídos.  
–Si me esperas podemos– Bucky termina la frase con un aspaviento que bien podría no significar nada. Steve se contagia de su nerviosismo, incapaz de articular palabra durante más tiempo del que debería ser normal para ellos  
–Cla-claro– titubea haciéndose a un lado.  
–Tardo dos segundos– la sonrisa es tímida y Steve no puede evitar fijarse en el rubor que parece traicionarlo.  
–No tengas prisa.  
Buck sube las escaleras de dos en dos y sacude la cabeza en exasperación. Steve lo observa sonriendo como un idiota.

Las primeras luces del amanecer los encuentran sentados en un banco en Coney Island. El ruido del mar y el olor a salobre lo transportan a tantos veranos de su adolescencia.  
–A veces me cuesta creer que Nathan’s siga existiendo– desde allí incluso se puede ver parte del Cyclone.  
Buck no ha dicho una palabra. Con la vista clavada en el suelo, el pelo le oculta el rostro por lo que parece imposible adivinar qué es lo que pasa por su mente. Steve no puede evitar ser consciente de lo cerca que está su pierna y al mismo tiempo sentir como algo tangible el espacio que los separa.  
–Natalia dice que me quieres– es incluso doloroso ver el temblor en sus manos y la tensión que parece atenazar todos sus músculos.  
–¿Creía que era evidente?– contesta sin mucha convicción.  
–No lo entiendes– por primera vez en mucho tiempo esos ojos azules deciden mirarlo directamente a la cara. –Dice que me Quieres. No como un hermano, no como  
–Creía que era evidente– se reafirma– Hace mucho tiempo que sé que quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Lo quería antes y lo sigo queriendo ahora. Me gustaba nuestra vida tal y como era. No necesitaba nada más. Nunca me había planteado que– Steve se queda en blanco cuando la imagen de Bucky empotrándolo contra la pared en un beso lascivo le asalta la mente – _eso_  
No puede evitar sentirse ofendido cuando a Bucky se le escapa la risa en una carcajada amplia y sonora.  
–¡Tampoco iba a suceder!– grita indignado. –Perdóname por no estar obsesionado con  
–¡Dios! Somos dos completos idiotas.– con un movimiento casi imperceptible Bucky hace desaparecer el espacio que los separa. Steve no puede evitar notar como el calor de sus mejillas se extiende rápidamente hacia sus orejas y baja sin darle cuartel hasta más allá del cuello.  
–¡Eh! Habla por ti  
–Completos idiotas– Buck susurra entrelazando sus dedos cálidos al tacto.


End file.
